


All That Glisters

by TheBee



Series: The Riches of Gallifrey [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Dimension-Hopping Rose Tyler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: Distracting vignette involving Dimension-Hopping Rose and the Eighth Doctor. There. Out of my system now.
Series: The Riches of Gallifrey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/691734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	All That Glisters

"All that glisters is not gold," he said, softly. Gently. Everything about him seemed gentle, to Rose. Though she wondered how much of that gentleness was true, how much was simply an attempt to be disarming, and how much was a mask, to keep her from running off. Quite a lot was a mask, if she knew her Doctors.

And she did.

"Often have you heard it told," she replied, just as quietly, but not as gently. But then, she wasn’t gentle. She was just direct.

"Many’s a man"—

—"or Time Lord" —

He chuckled. —"or Time Lord." A smile flickered across his face, a bit cool, a bit distant. "Do I know you?" he asked.

She eyed his handsome face, committing it to memory, and smiled back, saucy tongue and all. "Not yet."

His face fell into a mock pout that reminded her of her second Doctor. "Oh, I always meet the most interesting people out of order."

"That’s not what you told Cleopatra," she shot back, unable to not pick up that sparking energy he gave out, unable to not bat it back at him like they were at Wimbledon.

A grin brightened his face. “I get to meet Cleopatra," he enthused. "I’ve been trying to meet her for centuries!" He swept up one of Rose's hands and kissed the back of it, then pulled her into a swirling hug. Then he suddenly backed away. "Oh—which Cleopatra?" he asked, worriedly, his face wearing a frown. "There are several."

She laughed. It tumbled out of her belly, up her throat and into the air. She couldn’t help it, seeing the men she knew in this bright, light-hearted smiling Doctor. "The only Cleopatra who counts," she assured him.

"Ah!" he replied, enthusiasm back in force. "The clever one! I do so enjoy the clever people! They’re so much more fun."

" _ **That** _is also not what you told Cleopatra."

"Oh dear."

Rose laughed again.


End file.
